<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Case by Galadriel1010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173912">On The Case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010'>Galadriel1010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Prompts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Consent, F/F, Fade to Black, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charter waits for Tessa to do her job. She doesn't expect Tessa to bring her 'work' home with her. She doesn't expect to be propositioned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charter/Tessa Forsythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Prompts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, I wimped out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their target, Lady Amalthea Gordon of Ansburg, was a bright, vivacious woman with rich auburn hair and chestnut eyes, finely dressed and with a close-knit group of friends doting on her. Charter’s contact had described her as ‘bold’. Just turned twenty-five, unattached both officially and unofficially, with a string of lovers never hanging around for more than a couple of months. Rumours had connected her with plenty of eligible young men and women across Antiva and the nearer Free Marcher states. She liked them pretty and well-bred. That was where the rumours about Inquisitor Trevelyan had sprung from, and that was where Tessa came in. The truth mattered less than what she had to say about the matter and, to be precise, how she said it. Charter took up her position at the edge of the room, where an elven servant might be permitted a single drink in peace and quiet before the proprietors started ushering her towards the door, and watched Tessa play the role she was born to.</p><p>She hated every second of it, of course, but at least Charter hadn’t tried to talk her into wearing a dress. Instead she’d gone for a new jacket over worn travelling clothes, with just enough about her to hint at her role in the Inquisition. It was too well-known in these parts to deny it completely, but subtle allusions in the form of the insignia at her hip and a cursory mention in conversation would confirm it more than armour could have. To top off the outfit, she strode in like she owned the place, chin up and eyes flashing as she looked around, spotted their target and made for her with a cry of familiar delight. She looked… magnificent. Charter’s eyes narrowed as Lady Amalthea surged out of her seat to greet Tessa with a warm embrace, and her hand lingered on Tessa’s arm long after they sat down at the card table with the other noble brats gathered together for a night of debauchery. They laughed together, hands shaken across the table and coins tossed into the pile, and with Tessa safely ensconced among her peers Charter ducked away to their rooms, in a different, rather cheaper establishment, to write her report and wait for her lover to return, trusting her abilities.</p><p>Night had well and truly fallen before two steps of footsteps on the corridor outside brought her to her feet. One of them was Tessa, but the other… She tucked her notes away quickly but didn’t have time to prepare further before there was an abrupt knock on the door and it was opened without further warning. “Charter, are you here?”</p><p>“Where else would I be?” she grumbled. Tessa was grinning, and Lady Amalthea was right behind her looking smug. “Did you win?”</p><p>Tessa closed and locked the door behind them both, locking Lady Amalthea in with them, and threw herself onto the bed. “Thea has been catching me up on what I missed. It’s been interesting around these parts and no mistake.”</p><p>‘Thea’ took a seat at Charter’s invitation and leaned forwards over her crossed legs. “I knew Tessa wouldn’t come back here for anything less than an emergency. But if it’s gossip you’re after, I have it all.”</p><p>She cast a despairing look at Tessa, who looked much too pleased with herself. “Yes, she did.”</p><p>“Yes, I did. But don’t worry, no reputations were harmed. We were young and foolish and beautiful, and what happened at Tourney stays at the Tourney.” Her smile grew wicked. “But I can tell you a few who aren’t quite as discreet as me.”</p><p>She wasn’t lying. She knew everyone, and everything about them. Who was sleeping with whom, how it started, when it ended, who ended it and why. Which marriages were on the verge of collapse, and which secret affairs could rock a country. Most of it was salacious gossip – fun, possible leverage but otherwise meaningless. Some was anything but. And somehow it took a while for Charter to realise that Thea was flirting with her. Very specifically with her, and Tessa was watching them both for her response.</p><p>This was a terrible idea. And yet…</p><p>Thea leaned forwards further, just enough that she could reach over and lay her fingertips on Charter’s knee. “I want to help the Inquisition,” she said, and then let her voice soften to a purr. “In any way I can.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>This wasn’t… They shouldn’t… It wasn’t… She took a breath and watched Thea’s fingers on her knee. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it would be. Her thoughts tangled and she sat back a little. “What are you offering?” she asked, pleased with how steady her voice sounded. “Or suggesting.”</p><p>“Sex,” Thea said simply. “A night of fun with two beautiful, talented women, no strings or expectations attached. Well, not for me. The cards are on the table, no one is hiding… much.”</p><p>Charter smiled wryly, despite herself. “Hiding less than usual, shall we say. It’s dangerous.”</p><p>“I know. And I quite like it.” Thea rested her cheek on her hand and smiled. “But you can say no. I can walk out that door, hail a carriage and nothing happens.”</p><p>She looked over at Tessa, whose eyes were alight with mischief and want, and didn’t say no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>